Anti-Aqua
Anti-Aqua oder auch dunkle Aqua, ist eine Antagonistin welche in Kingdom Hearts III vorkommt. Sie ist die reale Aqua die von der Dunkelheit kontrolliert wurde. Aussehen Obwohl sie trotzt der Übernahme durch die Dunkelheit ihre Körperlichen Merkmale wie Gesichtszüge, Frisur und ihre Statur behalten hat. Verändert sich Aquas Äußeres trotzdem drastisch. Ihre Hautfarbe verdunkelt sich etwas und die Pupillen ihrer Augen werden Gelb. Ihre Blauen Haare verfärben sich weiß und nur am Haaransatz und den Strähnen ist ihre Ursprüngliche Haarfarbe noch zu erkennen. Ihre Arme und Beine verdunkeln sichm wobei ihre Finger dazu noch rot werden. thumb|left|200px|Aqua nach ihrer Verwandlung. Die Farben ihrer Kleidung verändert sich hierbei auch merklich. So wird ihr Oberteil bestehend aus Top und Korsett dunkelblau-Schwarz. Die zwei rosa Riemen, die sich über ihrer Brust kreuzen werden pechschwarz, ebenso ihre Glockenärmel und auch die zwei Streifen welche zusammen mit weißen Stoffstreifen um ihre Taille befestigt sind. Die Ärmel ebenso wie die Stoffstreifen sind zudem leicht zerfetzt. Ihre silberne Stiefel mit Haken, werden dabei noch dunkelgrau/blau. Das einzige was unverändert bleibt ist ihr silbernes Abzeichen auf ihrer Brust, sowie ihre Shorts und Kniestrümpfe. Bevor sich die Dunkelheit vollständig bei ihr materialisierte trat Aqua als nebelhafte dunkle Schatten-Silhouette auf. Persönlichkeit Nach ihrer Verwandlung durch die Dunkelheit ist von der einst freundlichen und verantwortungsbewussten Schlüsselschwertmeisterin so gut wie nichts mehr zu erkennen. Durch diese dunkle Form zeigt sich eine ganz neue Seite von Aqua, die man bis dahin nicht von ihr gesehen hat. So ist sie voller Wut und Groll, der sich besonders auf ihren alten Weggefährten König Micky richtet, dem sie die Schuld für ihren jetzigen Zustand gibt. Das er gewusst hatte wo sie sich über ein Jahrzehnt aufgehalten hat und er trotzdem nichts unternommen hat um sie zu retten. Dabei interessiert sie sich nicht für dessen Entschuldigung im Gegenteil, sie hat keine Skrupel ihn anzugreifen oder gegen jeden zu kämpfen der sich ihr in den Weg stellt. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Zusammen mit Ansem der Weise wartet Aqua an der Schwarzen Küste im Reich der Dunkelheit, das jemand kommt und sie bald retten wird. Bei ihrem Gespräch redet sie auch über die Inseln des Schicksals und wie idyllisch diese sind im Vergleich zu dem Ort wo sie jetzt sind. Als sie nochmal zur Küste hinausblicken taucht Ansems Herzloser auf und spricht seinen ehemaligen Meister auf die Experimente rund um das Herz und einem Mädchen, dass eine Versuchsperson war an. Die genau wie er ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Auf Ansems Aufforderung seine Frage zu stellen, fragt Xehanorts Herzloser nach dem Aufenthaltsort des Mädchens. Da sein Meister aber ihm keine Antwort geben will versucht Ansem, jener der die Dunkelheit sucht ihn gewaltsam mitzunehmen, weshalb Aqua dazwischen geht und ihn auffordert zu gehen. Xehanorts Herzloser ist zwar kurz überrascht über die Anwesenheit Aquas, hetzt aber kurz darauf seinen Herzlosen-Wächter auf sie. Trotzt ihres heldenhaften Einsatz, besonders da sie ihr Schlüsselschwert Meisterhüter nicht mehr hat, war sie nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch in der Gewalt des Wächters. Ansem der Weise versucht sie zwar noch zu retten indem er einwilligt freiwillig mitzukommen, wenn Aqua wieder frei käme. Es gelang ihr aber von selbst, sich zu befreien und sie landete nach einem erfolglosen Angriff auf Xehanorts Herzlosen an der Küste des Schwarzen Meeres sicher auf den Füßen. Xehanorts Herzloser beschließt schließlich Aqua nicht ohne ein Andenken zu verlassen und lässt seinen Wächter eine Konzentrierte Kugel aus Dunkelheit auf Aqua schießen. Diese wird durch die Wucht des Angriffs nach hinten geschleudert und stützt zum Entsetzen von Ansem in das dunkle Gewässer der Schwarzen Küste. Und während sie halb Bewusstlos immer weiter in die Tiefe des Wassers sank, breitete sich an ihrem Brustkorb, wo der Angriff sie getroffen hatte, Dunkelheit aus und sie wurde schließlich vollständig von der Dunkelheit verhüllt. Anti-Aqua begegnet später König Micky und Riku, als die Beiden zur Schwarzen Küste zurückkehren, um sie zu finden. Bevor sie sich ihnen offenbart, wird Micky vom Dämonenturm angegriffen und er verliert dabei sein Schlüsselschwert, welches sie dann an sich nimmt. Aqua zuerst in einer schwarzen Wolke umhüllt, zeigt sich dann den Beiden in ihrer jetzigen Gestalt und sie erklärt ihren Schmerz, den sie in den zehn Jahren erlebt hat, in denen sie im Reich der Dunkelheit gefangen war. Sie lässt den Dämonenturm dann gegen Riku kämpfen, aber Riku kann den Dämonenturm besiegen und Micky mit Soras Hilfe befreien. Anti-Aqua kämpft dann gegen Sora und es gelingt ihm nach einem Kampf sie zu besiegen und sie erfolgreich aus der Dunkelheit zu befreien. Fertigkeiten thumb|250px|Anti-Aqua setzt zu einem Angriff an. In dieser Form ist Aqua immer noch in der Lage die selben Fertigkeiten einzusetzen wie vor ihrer Verwandlung. nur das sie diese mit der Macht der Dunkelheit verstärkt oder die Dunkelheit selbst nutzt. Im Kampf kann sie daher durch dunkle Pfade verschwinden und wieder auftauchen, Doppelgänger von sich selbst und große violette Eiskristalle erschaffen, um ihre Gegner anzugreifen. Und sie setzt ihren Kommandostil Ars Magica noch aggressiver ein, indem sie mit zwei Doppelgänger um ihren Gegner herum kreist, um ihn schlussendlich zwischen sich in die Mangel zu nehmen. Da sie vor ihrer Verwandlung das Schlüsselschwert Meisterhüter verloren hatte, nahm sie das Schlüsselschwert von König Micky, der es im Kampf gegen den Dämonenturm verloren hatte, als neue Waffe. Ob sie mit der Macht der Dunkelheit in der Lage war Herzlose herbeizurufen oder zu kontrollieren bleibt ungewiss. Allerdings stellte sich der Dämonenturm Riku in den Weg als dieser gegen Anti-Aqua antreten will. Strategie Anti-Aqua verhält sich im Kampf fast identisch mit Aquas Phantom von Kingdom Hearts: 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-. Sie beginnt ihren Kampf mit der Aktivierung von Ars Magica und kämpft in diesem Modus weiter. Normalerweise greift sie gemeinsam mit Doppelgängern an, feuert oft zielsuchende Kugeln auf Sora ab und führt spiralförmige Angriffe durch. Alle diese Angriffe können geblockt werden. Sie teleportiert öfters über die Kampfzone und manchmal, bevor Sora sie angreifen kann. Wenn ihr Vergeltungspunkt erreicht ist, kontert sie oft mit einem unblockbaren Ausfallschritt. Gelegentlich wandert Anti-Aqua mit mehreren Doppelgängern durch die Kampfzone und erklärt Sora ihren Schmerz. Während sie und die Doppelgänger nach kurzer Zeit verschwinden, kann Sora mit Blitz sofort den Standort der echten Anti-Aqua aufdecken. Wenn ihre LP-Leiste erheblich verringert ist, erhält Anti-Aqua Zugang zu zwei ultimativen Angriffen. Der erste, bei der sie sich in die Luft teleportiert, bevor Eis-Scherben abgefeuert werden, kann abgeblockt oder durch ausweichen umgangen werden. Der zweite ist das Abschluss Kommando von Ars Magica, bei dem sie und drei ihrer Doppelgänger einen wirbelnden Dreh-Angriff ausführen. Sora muss aus der Spirale ausweichen, bevor Anti-Aqua mit ihren Doppelgängern den Angriff beendet. Wenn er jedoch eine Formänderung verwendet, der mit Barrieren wie Nano Arms blockiert, sollte er stattdessen den Angriff abblocken. Videos Zitate *Micky ... du bist zu spät. *Du hast mich im Stich gelassen, das ist passiert. *Zurückgelassen in diesem Gefängnis der Schatten, über ein Jahrzehnt lang, obwohl du wusstest, was das mit mir machen würde... Trivia *Nachdem sie im Trailer aufgetaucht war, wurde sie von der Kingdom Hearts Fangemeinde kurzzeitig Aquanort genannt. Wohl deshalb, das sie genau wie Terra-Xehanort Weiße Haare und gelbe Augen hat und als eine mögliche Inkarnationen von Meister Xehanort für die Echte Organisation XIII gesehen wurde. Was sich aber im Spielverlauf als Irrtum herausgestellt hat. Siehe auch *Aquas Phantom Weblinks